


【ND】好运尼禄

by imfuckinglovely



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: 两个倒霉半魔在一起后开始变得 走运的小甜饼。





	【ND】好运尼禄

假的。尼禄是个倒霉的小孩，根本没有好运。

他读过书，也上过生物课，他知道猿猴的大拇指骨是直立的，不能弯曲，而人手大拇指骨可以弯曲，能打制工具，还握住东西。但尼禄盯着自己的两只受陷入了疑惑：自打他有手起就没能好好握住些什么东西。新买的马克杯刚被他握住耳朵柄就开始断，开门的时候压了一下门把手就拔到了自己手里。他射击，子弹会卡在枪膛里，他使用电器，接线板会窜出令人不安的火星。有时他只是想扶着墙站一会，那岿立了多年的墙壁就会塌出一个不大不小的人形。

“你这耳机怎么回事？滋啦滋啦响？”妮可抓着耳机晃了晃，怀疑尼禄的耳朵是不是有毛病。

“你敲敲它就好了”尼禄尴尬地解释，脸涨得通红，站在车间靠门口的地方不敢往里面走，“它一直这样，我换了好几个都这样。”

“用不用我帮你修一修？”她抬手把耳机向尼禄抛去，这个小小的物件在划过一条完美 的抛物线后开始解体，在落进尼禄的手里时散成了满天星。

“我的天！”妮可大叫，“你怎么把它抓碎了！”

尼禄挠头，蹲在地上去捡四飞的零件，声音被身体压得低低的：“所以一会麻烦你帮我把绯红的引擎改得再结实些。”

“太结实了会损失灵活性的。”

“不，妮可，我很倒霉的，如果它不结实点很快又会坏掉。”尼禄向前走了一步，给妮可指了指绯红最容易被他掰断的地方，后退的时候不知道踢到了什么，好端端的空心球突然“砰”得炸了开来。尼禄吓了一大跳，以为自己不小心又要炸掉房子，在看到地上无毒无害的碎片后把手搭到了桌上感慨自己的虚惊，结果桌腿开始呻吟，发出了一声折断的脆响，桌面毫无预警地歪斜，妮可好不容易整理好的器材和原料哗啦啦地向一边倒，噼里啪啦地砸到地上蹦得到处都是。

“天呐尼禄你是什么大力怪破坏王吗？快点出去！”妮可大叫，手忙脚乱地去接还没掉玩的工具，愤怒地腾出一只手指向门外。艺术品，我的艺术品！妮可无声大吼，她的心在滴血。

尼禄默默离开，什么也不敢反驳，因为他就是这样倒霉，和一切事物相克。在克雷多把所有餐具换成不锈钢之前尼禄是向来不敢进厨房的，他很想帮忙，但只要他一站到厨具柜旁，那些盘子啊碟子啊就开始争先恐后的自杀。像是集体奔向大海的旅鼠，受到了不可抗拒的致命吸引力，招呼都不打一声，就开始一个接一个地跳下悬崖。

“尼禄你还是出去吧。”那对兄妹一边收拾地上的残骸一边吩咐门口僵直的尼禄。男孩的双臂紧紧地贴在身体两侧，肩膀耸得老高，整个人绷得像是动画片里那只突然被拉长的蓝色笨猫。他点头，用发条把自己转出一句磕磕巴巴的“对不起”，然后同手同脚地缓慢离开，结果又在转头时差点被门框撞歪了鼻子。

他帮姬里叶洗衣服，但每次不是把衣服洗破，就是在晾衣服的时候一整盆全部扣到地上。唯有那么一次，也就只有那么一次，尼禄在路边的占卜摊上抽到了最长的一根签，他兴高采烈地回来洗衣服，不仅没把衣服搓出大洞，甚至直到把所有被单晾到晾衣绳上都没有发生什么意外。望着那一排在阳光下闪闪发光的被单，尼禄叉着腰傻笑，嘴巴一直咧到耳朵根，几乎要为自己千载难逢地一次好运而流出激动的热泪。他想仰天大笑，却在抬头时看到了佛杜那天空里难得出现的飞鸟。那只黑色的报丧天使朝这边飞来了，尼禄心中警铃大作，“坏鸟快走！不许弄脏我刚洗的衣服！”他用自己的身体紧紧护住最近的被单，恶狠狠地瞪着那鸟。乌鸦估计是被他恶犬护食的呲牙咧嘴样吓到了，怪叫了两声盘旋着飞走了。尼禄长舒一口气，放心地垂下了头，把脸贴在潮湿的布料上嘿嘿笑起来。然而没等他笑上两秒钟，一股湿漉漉的、散发着臭气的粘稠液体就掉进了他的头发。

确实没有弄脏他刚洗的衣服，但是尼禄想哭。

“别难过了尼禄，”姬里叶本想揉揉尼禄的头，但伸出去的手中途换了个方向，“你以后会有好运的，非常、非常好的好运。”

“嗯……”尼禄小小地发出一声鼻音，低眉顺眼地用脸蛋蹭姬里叶的手心。以往每次洗头或者洗澡，为了应对浑身泡泡却中途停水的情况，尼禄都会提前接上好几桶用来备用。但是这次鸟屎来得突然，等到他一个猛子扎进了洗发水里才意识到程序不对，一直等到姬里叶赶来才终止了他断头洗手池的悲惨命运。

他以后真的会走运吗？尼禄忧伤地想。他怀疑就算有神把全世界的好运集中起来，平均分给每一个人，他都分不到一杯羹。就算全世界的倒霉蛋汇集在一个房间里，大家围成一圈互相倾吐自己生活中的一切不走运，最后互相拥抱并拍打肩膀表示“以后都会好起来的”，尼禄也依然无法融入其中。

他的成人礼快到了，姬里叶按耐不住心里的喜悦告诉尼禄自己为他求了一个转运很灵的项链。尼禄感谢她的好意，由衷地为女孩对自己的关心感到高兴，但等到姬里叶带着满身的幸福光环离开时，尼禄就立刻开始皱着脸思考如何让那项链平安地在自己身上多呆一会。

其实尼禄已经放弃和霉运做挣扎了，不，并不是说他打算愁眉苦脸逆来顺受地去过以后的生活，他只是平静地接受了自己接连不断的霉运。他还是个叛逆又倔强的大男孩，不服输，又想逞强，就像危险易爆的机油，但那些快要变成习惯的倒霉不是能点燃他的火花。有时候晚上失眠，尼禄还会望着天空会自嘲地想，如果自己有机会看到一颗流星，并许愿让自己得到至少一个小时的好运气，那颗满载着美好希望的小星星大概也会不堪重负地掉转方向，重新回到它温暖的家乡。

尼禄还在继续地倒霉，一直倒霉到但丁砸开他从小就嫌恶的教堂棚顶，张扬着红色的皮衣枪击了那位虚伪又阴险的主教。但那段日子并不是他霉运的终结，只是他在窥探到教团的巨大秘密后震惊地忘了计算自己的霉运，也没有时间去考虑那些接踵而来的麻烦到底是源自于哪里。

一切结束后他跟但丁搭了伙，和他一起经营着那家交了水电费也经常断水断电的事务所。他和但丁负责出力，蕾蒂和崔西负责扫荡和抢夺。七月的天气热得猫都开始学狗吐舌头，而他俩还偏偏得在这种日子出去干活。

天上一片云都没有，阳光毒辣辣地烤下来，地上的小草和两个刚完成工作的恶魔猎人同样地蔫头耷脑。他们又热又渴，满身脏兮兮的臭汗，附近没有可以乘凉的地方，而妮可还要半个小时才能开车过来。

对不起。尼禄在心里小小地嘟哝，他知道自己一直不走运，但从不想拉别人跟自己一起倒霉，他觉得他和但丁现在的境遇一定都是自己造成的。他透过刘海去看但丁，但对方看起来像是对此习以为常。

两人流浪汉似的靠着墙角坐着，把各自的大剑斜着搭在面前，能遮一点阳光算一点。他们直直地伸着脚，为了防止刀歪倒下去后脑规规矩矩地贴着墙，从额头到扎进裤裆之间的刀尖，活像两个无家可归的直角三角形。

“好热啊，好想吃圣代。”其中一条红色的直角边叹气，眼神放空，好像自己的灵魂已经趁着张嘴偷偷跑掉了。但丁头动了一下，眼睁睁地看着叛逆向侧边倒去，直到它叮咣地砸到地上才去伸手，重新扶正粘在自己额前。

“那边有冰淇淋车，你可以先买个甜筒。”

“不，我不吃甜筒。”但丁摇头，叛逆又倒一次。

“都这种时候了你还挑三拣四？有冰淇淋吃就不错了。”尼禄把住刀柄皱着眉扭头，像幼儿园老师管教不听话的小孩那样，用谴责的眼神梭巡但丁。

“不，你不懂。”但丁放弃了用叛逆遮阳，胡乱地比划起来，“不是我不吃甜筒，是我‘不能’吃甜筒。嗯……你懂吗？就是那种——”他抓了抓头发，“就是我每次吃甜筒，它的尖都会掉下来，不管我是用舔的还是用咬的，它都会倒，有时候甚至还没吃就砸到我手背上啦。你敢信吗？每一次都是这样，所以我就只能吃圣代啦，那个有杯子，还有小勺，不会掉到地上然后用空洞洞的华夫脆筒来嘲笑我……”

“你可能不太相信，但我就是这么倒霉，每一回吃甜筒都这样，所以我就再也不去试啦。”但丁总结，抱着叛逆上的骷髅头，无奈地耸耸肩。他没去看尼禄，也不指望这个年轻的小鬼能理解。谁会相信这种事呢？世上最强的恶魔猎人会是冰淇淋甜筒的天敌、热水器的克星、逢赌必输者，还有无橄榄披萨绝缘体。

“不，我懂。我实在太懂了。”尼禄深深吸进一口气，呼出，又连吸两口，心跳因为终于找到了同类而激动地加速，鬼手攥紧又松开，像是打开了超大音量的阀门：“因为我也这么倒霉！”

但丁愣怔地回头，木头鸡一样听尼禄描述自己悲惨的过去。尼禄和甜筒冰淇淋的故事起源于他八岁的夏天，魔剑教团破天荒地带所有小孩子出去远足，在回程的路上看到了一辆冰淇淋车。作为最不听话的小朋友，尼禄被排在了队伍最后。可能是冰淇淋之神起了恻隐之心，想在这孩子幼年时就委婉地告诉他“你走吧，你和冰淇淋没有缘分”，等长长的队伍终于等到小尼禄站在最前排时，打冰淇淋的大叔可惜地摇了摇头：“抱歉小朋友，冰淇淋卖完了，只剩下华夫脆筒了。”尼禄有点难过，他已经听着其他小朋友舔冰淇淋的口水声等了那么久，闻着香气馋得直吸口水啦，结果到自己手里就只有三个摞得高高的华夫脆筒。尼禄努力让自己看起来不要太失落，他这头自尊心极强的小倔驴可不想在这时候又被老师和同学嘲笑。可他毕竟还是个八岁的小男孩，咬住了嘴巴就忘了眉毛，那两条银色的毛毛虫像打了药一样没精打采地耷拉了下去。

“尼禄，要不我们回去路上再找找别的冰淇淋车？”克雷多心疼起自己的小弟弟，但银发的男孩只是缩着小脸用力吸了吸鼻子，把所/有的委屈和不服气全部吸进了肚子里，然后又昂着头，像只高傲的小公鸡用不全的门牙咔擦咔擦地咬起脆筒，“我不喜欢冰淇淋。”

这是他吃不到葡萄还说葡萄酸的口是心非，天知道后来尼禄攥着零花钱偷偷跟踪了多少辆冰淇淋车。他试过用左手接，用右手接，或者两只手一起接，但所努力的一切都和受苦的坦塔提斯无疑，水面在他低头时下降，而甜筒的尖顶在尼禄把嘴巴凑过去的同时奋力后仰。

但丁笑得每一根头发都在颤，手掌搭在肚子像在安抚一连串连贯又细小的打嗝。他没想到这小子居然和自己一样惨，这是什么斯巴达子孙倒霉的血缘诅咒吗？“你说如果我们俩去买甜筒，同时伸手去接，冰淇淋会掉到谁手上？”他擦了擦眼角的泪，但嘴巴还咧着向外冒着笑嗝。

“试试？”

两人迅速地从地上爬起，拍了拍屁股朝街角跑去，心智像是同时降低成了追赶蝴蝶的小孩子，趴到冰淇淋车上时脸上都挂着傻笑。

“一个甜筒，谢谢。”

他们交出硬币，期待地看向机器，白色的冰淇淋挤满了华夫脆筒又盘旋着在上层转出一个尖。甜筒被包着餐巾纸递过来，他们紧张地对视，在自己的裤子上蹭了蹭发汗的手心。那个危险的甜品被两只手同时接过，黑色露指的皮手套上覆盖着红蓝相间的鬼手，他们不发一语，喉结滚动，用半魔炽热的眼神和神秘的不可抗力作斗争。被拉出一个小圈的尖尖动了，半魔的瞳孔也跟着震动，空心的小圈压扁，和下面的冰淇淋融为一体，但大部分的冰淇淋依然稳稳地坐在华夫脆筒上，没有仰倒，也没有前扑，简直像个奇迹。他们瞪大了眼睛看向彼此，用眼神传递着各自的不敢置信与惊奇，这下好了，两位什么都不怕的恶魔猎人被一只小小的甜筒给震慑住了，谁都不敢轻举妄动。

“要不……”冰淇淋开始向下融化了，但丁小心地开口，声音轻轻的，“我们一起吃？”

尼禄点头，幅度小到他自己都要怀疑刚才是不是在点头。他实在是紧张成了木头人，生怕一点点空气的震动会引发什么蝴蝶效应。一旦他的霉运正在厚积薄发，等着变成什么甜筒炸弹把他们俩都送上天怎么办？

于是两颗银色的脑袋同时朝着中间移动，缓慢，平稳，本世纪最完美的水平位移。他们压抑的呼吸吹上了冰淇淋，又吹进了彼此的鼻子，但丁率先伸出了舌头，尼禄也跟着照做——甜甜的，凉凉的，冰淇淋没有倒，立在原处接受着两只猫咪的舔舐。

“这可真是……”尼禄向后撤开脑袋，没等说出下一个词就看到冰淇淋在但丁的嘴唇下向前倾倒，他急忙贴回去，吻着稳住，两张嘴唇前后顶着支撑起一尊小小的雪山。

他们都笑了，脸贴得极近，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，呼吸着同一点香甜的空气，弯着眼睛看向对方。冰淇淋在他们同时品尝时不会出现任何意外，却会在只剩一人时对离开的那一位疯狂地挽留，好像先前那些年的倒霉都是因为没找到另一个能一起吃甜筒的人去分担，而现在就可以依存着在各自的那一侧尽情地品尝。甜筒的塔尖变得越来越窄，但他们谁都没有向后躲，红艳的舌尖终于在戳开最后一层隔膜时触到了一起，放弃了余下的部分在对方的口中抢夺。

他们隔着冰淇淋接吻，唇舌混着甜蜜的液体交融，就像是湿淋淋的桃心。尼禄笨拙地绕着但丁灵活的软舌，下唇不肯放过一丝缝隙地贴紧，而但丁却狡猾地钻进他的牙齿开始吮吸他的舌头。他被击中了，握着冰淇淋的鬼爪松了手，情不自禁地压向但丁的后脑勺，喉咙里发出幸福的呜咽。这太甜了，尼禄快乐得像只吹胀的气球，他说不出自己心里飞舞的蝴蝶和不断上升粉红泡沫倒是是因为冰淇淋的味道还是但丁的舌头，抑或是但丁沾了甜渍的舌头让两者都有，总之他不想停，他想这样直到永久。

“哇哦——”他们的甜筒大餐被燃烧的烟草味道打断，妮可抱着胳膊，肘尖压在撑在手背上吸烟，红色镜框下的眼睛眯缝着，房车的尾气管已经不再向外冒烟了，谁都不知道她在这等了多久。

“妮可！”尼禄大叫，瞬间脸红到耳朵根，就差浑身的毛也跟着炸起来了。但是事件的另一位主人公却游刃有余地拍拍他，伸着懒腰自顾自地上了车，他甚至还回头对尼禄眨了眨眼，就好像刚才在烈阳下就着一只甜筒吻得火热的人里没有他。

回程是沉默，但在关上事务所的大门后一切又不一样了。  
“好像我们靠在一起就不会那么倒霉？”但丁说，小孩子一样地去牵尼禄的手，亲亲密密地把下巴压到男孩的肩上。他刚刚开灯的时候灯泡没有炸，只闪了两下就安稳地亮了起来，这对交了电费也得摸黑探行的事务所来说简直是千年等一回，他觉得自己已经在开始走运了。“快让我们再试试别的！”

他们去开窗，玻璃居然没有碎。他们去捣鼓音响，放进了一张但丁自以为早就花掉的唱片居然毫无杂音地放出了声。但丁抱着尼禄看他涂面包，直到咬了一口到嘴里，涂了果酱的那一面都没有心急地亲吻大地。他们高兴疯了，像两个吃了兴奋剂的醉汉，傻兮兮地在事务所里乱蹦乱跳，对着所有电器胡乱地狂拍，哈哈笑着描述自己以前的所有倒霉。

“真没想到我还能有这么幸运的时候。”他们躺在沙发里嚼着刚刚送来的无橄榄披萨，搭在大腿上的手还有一下没一下地打着对方，在指腹上弹着钢琴又滑进指缝里十指交叉。弹簧没有倒塌的垫子坐起来是那么舒服，尼禄觉得自己就要伴着但丁的体温跟芝士一起化掉。

“我们还没洗澡。”但丁接着提议。

他在浴室门口帮尼禄脱衣服，把半推半就的男孩弄得像只八音盒上转圈的小人，剥下他的外套又去解他的腰带，蹲下身体把尼禄的裤子一直褪到脚底。但丁在剥下尼禄紧紧捂住的内裤时发现了男孩的脸红，他弹了下男孩半勃的阴茎，舔了舔嘴唇解开自己胸口的纽扣：“如果一会拧出的是热水，我就帮你口。”

两位全裸的半魔挤进狭小的浴室，但丁在后面戳着尼禄，而男孩全身紧绷，鬼手大力地差点要掰掉水龙头。刚才但丁的许诺算不算是自己开始走运的一部分？从吃甜筒时就有了反应的器官开始跳动，遇到空气后令人难堪地翘得更高，贴在小腹上从铃口向外汩汩流着前液。尼禄想要用手遮，可是但丁挟住了他的胳膊。他猜自己现在一定滑稽透了，因为他又听到了但丁那种戏弄人的笑声。尼禄把两个水阀各旋开一半，平稳的水流浇上了他的胳膊。

刚开始的水有点凉，洒到地面又飞溅到他的大腿上，激得他绷紧了肌肉向后躲。凉水。尼禄的心也凉了半截，果然他还是那个永远和好运不沾边的倒霉球。横在水流里的鬼手开始下垂，被看光了阴茎又被扒光了秘密的男孩感到羞耻和沮丧，他想要立刻跑出去躲到没人的地方安安静静地倒霉，一辈子不要但丁知道自己有多想要他。

“喔！居然真的可以洗到热水澡！”水温开始变高，热气氤氲起来，但丁惊呼，把因为突然被好运关照而变得无所适从的男孩推到花洒下。他在男孩身上涂抹肥皂，用带着枪茧的指腹刺激着尼禄每一片敏感的皮肤，揉捏他的胸肌又摸遍他的小腹。他面对面拥抱着把泡沫打上男孩的后背，两根阴茎贴到一起，又把滑溜溜的肥皂块塞进尼禄手中，让他用同样的姿势照顾自己的屁股。

“这是你的好运，小子。”尼禄的蛮力在此时丝毫派不上用场，只要但丁在他耳边吹口气，浑身上下就只有阴茎不是软的。但丁握着撸动，搓掉尼禄阴茎上的最后一点泡沫，就着温热的水流让包皮褪下龟头。他跪在瓷砖上，双膝分开，让囊袋垂坠在腿间，水流顺着他线条优美的脊背一直流进臀缝。尼禄的手紧紧按着墙壁，几乎要为但丁将脸埋进他胯间的美景立刻丢脸地射出来。

但丁张开了口，含进了前端颜色鲜红的龟头，搅动着舌尖卷走铃口的前液，他打算在吮吸被香皂清洗过的柱身前先尝尝尼禄自己的味道。咸咸的，有点腥，但是味道不坏。充斥着各种意外的性经历让但丁几乎没有尝过别人的阴茎，但是他喜欢这种感觉，像是一种天生的偏好。尼禄的大小刚刚好，挤满了他的口腔又顶进他的食道，那种干呕与窒息让他的屁股痒得更加厉害。但丁握着尼禄的柱身，一边用手撸动一边前后摇晃着头部，舌头在尼禄看不见的地方绕着他的冠状沟。他的经验不多，但只要是使用起能让自己兴奋的“武器”他就永远不会感到手生。但丁想知道自己做得怎么样，他抬眼看向上去，雾蒙蒙的水汽虚化了男孩的眼睛，但那插进他湿发的手指和隐忍又性感的喘息无疑让他兴奋得更加卖力。

大股温热的精液射进了但丁的喉咙，借着但丁的深喉喷洒进深处，猛烈的高潮让尼禄揪紧了但丁的头发，强制性的射入呛得但丁险些因为窒息翻出白眼。男孩积攒了很久，直到但丁吞咽下了一部分并后撤着吐出阴茎，还持续溅射到但丁的脸上，一跳一跳的，从鼻尖射上额头。

从尼禄紧盯着他脸的表情来看，但丁很想知道自己满脸精液会是个什么样子，只可惜水流很快冲掉了那些体液，抹了一把就只剩些残存的味道。他有些遗憾地看着那些在排水口打转的白浊。不过以后还有很多机会，但丁想。他让尼禄把自己拉起来，跪久了的膝盖有点痛，站直显得有些困难，他懒洋洋地倚靠在男孩身上，热水与情欲烧得他体温更高。

“还没结束呢，男孩。”但丁黏糊糊地亲吻，声音在尼禄的耳朵里湿淋淋地乱动，他拉着男孩的手伸向自己已经忍不住开始翕张的穴口，引诱他向里探进一段指节，直到没入一整根，“嗯——”他呻吟，享受着后穴不断开拓出的快感又自顾自地揉捏起乳尖。

“好，好紧……”尼禄不小心说出了口，那个柔软的小穴比他想像得还要难以扩张，他开始怀疑但丁根本不像他外表表现的那样性经验丰富。

“嗯，是的，没错。”但丁满足地轻哼，在终于吃进第二根手指的时候蹭着尼禄的大腿催促，“每次想和别人上床都会发生点倒霉事，所以总是干不成。不过现在有了你，”他捧着尼禄的脸亲了一口，“或许会有能让我很舒服的好运气？”

尼禄抓着但丁的屁股搂得更紧了，咬着但丁的嘴唇用力地回吻，阴茎过了不应期充血着起立，后面扩张的手指干得更加卖力。

好运气。尼禄在把阴茎插进但丁屁股后幸福地想，如果和但丁在一起就能获得好运气，他简直希望一辈子不要拔出去。


End file.
